narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A (KingBarragan)
is the Naruto - Second Fanbook of Kumogakure as well as the leader of Kumogakure's forces during the World War. He is also the older brother of Killer Bee, the jinchūriki of the Eight-Tailed Giant Ox. As it is hinted that Killer Bee is a member of the Yotsuki clan, A is likely a member, as well Knowing Yugito Nii's and Killer Bee's immense powers if they were to ever transform into their full tailed beast forms, he forbade at least Killer Bee from doing so. Background While little is known about his track record as a shinobi, it was shown that he was part of the Third Raikage's special team tasked to hunt and subdue the Eight-Tailed Giant Ox when its past jinchūriki was unable to control it, unleashing a rampage. He was responsible for cutting off one of the Eight-Tails' four horns. The level of trust the village had for him is apparent, such as how he is shown backing the Third Raikage up to deal with the Ox during one of the rampages, standing right beside him for most of it. The fact his brother Killer Bee was chosen to be the Ox's new jinchūriki suggests he was already intended to be the next Raikage (as per the tradition of having jinchūriki with close bonds to the Kage). Appearance A has a lot of similarities with his younger brother. He is a tall dark-skinned man with a large muscular build, slicked-back white hair, a few wrinkles, his top lip also has a darker hue than the bottom one similar to his younger brother and a small mustache and beard . He has lost his left forearm from just under the elbow due to his left arm being burned by Amaterasu's flames. Unlike other Kage, A seems to wear his Kage cloak and hat on a regular basis, without a shirt underneath which further displays his hulking physique. He has black shuriken tattooed on both shoulders. On each wrist he has gold bangle bracelets, which seems to have protrusions that can jut out when he attacks,Naruto chapter 462, page 07 and has a gold belt on his waist with a boar's face engraved in the center. All of these aspects combined give him the appearance of a professional wrestler. Personality He is very caring and protective towards his younger brother, despite Killer Bee's status as a jinchūriki, and wept at the idea of his younger brother being captured by Akatsuki. However, when Killer Bee's ploy to use the affair to have a vacation was discovered, A was furious, and swore to punish his little brother for it. He is also headstrong and easily excited, smashing a desk apart when news of his brother being captured arrived. He also burst through a palace wall (probably from inside his own office too) to attend the Kage Summit. His assistant implied that this wasn't the first time, suggesting that he is quite destructive while in this mental state. He also has a very stern and decisive personality, seemingly unaffected by Naruto's pleas for Sasuke's life. In his eyes, respect and strength mean everything in the ninja world, believing that the weak should and will be crushed. This correlates with his philosophy that a ninja should never compromise or bow down in front of another ninja. A has also been shown to be very suspicious of the other ninja villages, accusing all of them of working with Akatsuki and questioning their loyalties. In battle, A is shown to be physically brutal, as he uses extreme physical force to devastate his opponents, and is willing to sacrifice a limb, rather than lose a chance to defeat his opponents. When he learned his brother was alive, his attitude had mostly calmed down since his first appearance. He spoke with civility with the other members of the Alliance, as well as keeping his cool during Tsunade's outburst. Great Shinobi World War After a war was called between the Shinobi world once more, A has stepped up and strengthened the military of Kumogakure. Establishing multiple new units under him, he takes on the role as Head Jōnin as well. Abilities As the Raikage of Kumogakure and Supreme Leader of the Shinobi Alliance, A is undoubtedly a powerful shinobi. His younger brother Killer Bee also mentioned in his fight with Sasuke that, before him, only A was able to deflect the Eight-Tails. Karin notes that his chakra level is comparable to that of a tailed beast|tailed beast.Naruto chapter 463, page 09 A's signature fighting style is to combine his taijutsu and ninjutsu to form the powerful nintaijutsu, which was able to break through Sasuke's Amaterasu coated Susanoo bones. Taijutsu A uses a 'power' type fighting style. He possesses a great deal of physical strength, as he first appeared lifting a large amount of weight with just one hand, and broke his desk with a single punch. His strength is further displayed at the Five Kage summit when he punches through a wall, the floor, and even snapped Suigetsu's sword in two (albeit the sword already had a partial crack in it from Suigetsu's duel with Killer Bee). A was also able to punch a hole in Jūgo's arm and chest with ease, despite the latter being armored with his Level 2 Cursed Seal form. He was also able to cut through one of the four horns of Eight-Tailed Giant Ox when it was being subdued thirty years prior with his physical strength and Lightning Release Armor. Despite his large physique, the Raikage is noted for being very fast, grabbing Zetsu's throat before he had a chance to react. Befitting his appearance, the Raikage seems to prefer taijutsu combat to which he has shown tremendous prowess at. In addition to powerful punches, he is shown able to use equally impressive throws and take-downs. He prefers using wrestling techniques to more traditional forms of taijutsu. He is shown to have an immense tolerance for pain, as he was able to withstand having his arm set on fire by Amaterasu and cutting it off without flinching.Naruto chapter 464, page 06 Lightning Techniques On top of his physical capabilities, A is also skilled in lightning-based jutsu, releasing a continuous surge of electricity from his body when confronting Sasuke. This electricity acts as a compliment to A's natural physical strength and speed to the point where he claims not even the Sharingan should be able to keep up with his movements, as such he is a master of Nintaijutsu. This is due to electricity stimulating his nervous system and speeding up his neural synapses, amplifying his reflexes.Naruto chapter 462, page 03 While using this ability, he is able to dodge Jūgo's multiple chakra blast and Amaterasu, both at point blank range. His speed in this state is greatly increased, to the point that it was mentioned by C that the Raikage's nervous system and reaction speed becomes comparable to that of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. The electricity can also work as a powerful defense. By momentarily increasing the electrical surge, A was able to deflect a strike from Sasuke's Kusanagi Sword: Chidori Katana from behind''Naruto'' chapter 462, pages 16-17 and receive only a minor wound on his chest from a direct Chidori strike. While combining his lightning power with the full force of his chakra, just its sheer energy is strong enough to demolish all matter around him. He has also shown the ability to focus lightning chakra into a point sharp enough to neatly cut through human limbs. Trivia * His name is the Japanese pronunciation of the English letter "A". This is similar to the names of Killer Bee, C, and J, that are the pronunciations of the letters "B," "C," and "J," respectively. *A is left handed. Quotes * (To Naruto) "Shinobi ought not lower their heads so easily, action and power are what shinobi respect!" References he:ראיקאגה Name::